


Brownies

by reynabethh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Lance is tired and he finds brownies. Hunk is just really cute.





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> pls send me prompts on tumblr @ timothydraike

That did it, Lance was officially done. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He felt useless, and he just wanted to be alone so he didn’t take up place with his uselessness.

So he decided to go to bed, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The others wouldn’t notice, they were all too tired and upset themselves.

It had been a week since Shiro went missing, and everyone was going crazy trying to figure out what happened. They hadn’t found anything, and the only thing they’d achieved was a bunch of tired brains. Lance didn’t know how to break it to them that they needed to slow down. Everyone was so wound up that they probably wouldn’t even hear him.

He passed the kitchen on he way and picked up a plate of what looked like brownies. He had no idea where they came from, but they were very well put together. They were wrapped up in transparent wrapping paper and a blue ribbon, almost as if specifically for him. He vaguely wondered what planet they came from.

It didn’t matter. No one would be mad that he took them. They’d just think they’d been misplaced with everything that had happened in the past week. Besides if they belonged to Hunk.

No. Bad thought. He forbid himself from thinking about Hunk when he was in this kind of mood. Any passing thought of his name in Lance’s mind would sooner or later lead to thoughts about how nice it felt to hug him, how warm his smile was, how he blushed when people smiled… actually, he didn’t blush so much when Pidge, or Keith, or Shiro, or Allura, or Coran, or really anyone else besides Lance but that wasn’t the point. The point was that he was cute when he blushed.

And this was precisely why he couldn’t allow himself to think about Hunk. No one had time for a relationship with the defenders-of-the-universe mess they’d gotten themselves into. Even if they did, there was no reason for Hunk to want a relationship with him.

He shook his head, trying to make the thoughts go away, and walked into his room. He put the plate of brownies on the floor and collapsed on the bed.

He got about ten minutes of sleep before he heard someone knock at his door.

“Lance? Are you all right?” It was Hunk. Of course it was Hunk.

“I’m fine. Just tired. Haven’t been getting much sleep lately.” He said, not bothering to get up.

“Tell me about it.” Hunk said. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Sure.” Lance buried his face into the pillow. He didn’t need to see Hunk’s beautiful face right now.

Hunk opened the door, came in, and gasped. “Where did you find those?”

“Find what?” Lance picked his head up to look around the room. It was empty except him, Hunk, the brownies and the bed. Hunk pointed towards the brownies. “Oh, those?” Lance smiled and Hunk blushed, like he always does. “I found them in the kitchen and they looked nice and I was kind of hungry. You can have them if you want, though. My appetite’s not as big as yours.” He laughed.

In a situation like this, Hunk would normally laugh too, or at least pretend to laugh. All that happened was that his blush got deeper. “No.”

Lance sat up. That was kind of weird. “No? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine!” Hunk said, fidgeting with his hands. “I mean I’m kind of tired, but that has nothing to do with the brownies. Not that me being fine has anything to do with the brownies in the first place. I mean, not that I don’t love brownies. I do. Love brownies, that is. I’m fine and I love brownies, I just don’t want those brownies. Not that there’s anything wrong with them. Well actually, I wouldn’t know if there’s anything wrong with them or not since I haven’t tasted–”

“Hunk!” Lance said, standing up and putting a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, then quickly removed it when he felt how nice the touch was. “You’re babbling a bit, man. Get to the point. What’s up?”

“Thebrowniesareforyou.” Hunk said. Lance didn’t quite get what he said but he seemed nervous, so he tried to look confident to calm him down. He gave him a confused look, which was his personal polite way of telling Hunk that he was talking too fast.

Hunk too a deep breath. “The brownies are for you. I’ve been picking up ingredients on various planets thinking I’d make some for you, since I know how much you love them. I guess it’s a good thing you found them because I’d probably never have the guts to give you them myself. The truth is, I really like you and I don’t want to ruin what we already have and I’m sorry, Lance, but I can’t stop thinking about you in a way that–”

Lance didn’t know what came over him. It was as if his body was moving on it’s own will. He took a step forward and pressed his lips against Hunk’s. Hunk froze for a second before awkwardly kissing back.

“Thanks for the brownies, then.” Lance said. Hunk didn’t seem to know what to do with his arms so Lance grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist. “I actually really like you too.” Hunk seemed to relax at that, as if just realizing this was really happening. Lance hadn’t quite gotten to that point yet. “I love your warm hugs.” He buried his face into Hunk’s chest, smiling.

“Um, thanks?” Hunk said.

Lance laughed. All awkwardness left the room. That was definitely his Hunk.

He untangled himself from Hunk, picked up the brownies and sat down on the bed, gesturing for Hunk to sit next to him. “We can talk about a relationship status later, but first I totally need to try these now that I know the cutest and hottest boy in the world made them.” He started untying the ribbon and throwing the wrapping away.

He was about to put one in his mouth when Hunk threw his arm around his shoulder. “No Lance, those are the brownies I made, not the ones you made.”

“Yeah that’s what I just sai– hey!” It was Lance’s turn to blush. He took a bite out of the brownie he was holding, put the plate back on the floor, and tackled Hunk so he fell backwards on the bed. He had to use his whole body to push him down, though, so he ended up falling on top of him.

“Oh man,” Hunk said, laughing. “This is like my favourite dream come true.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your favourite dream?” Lance said. He was so giddy with happiness he almost forgot they weren’t back at home, on Earth.

“I’m holding you close to me and you’re eating the brownies that I made for me while I kiss you behind your ear.” Hunk leaned up and placed a kiss behind his ear for emphasis.

“Damn, that’s pretty precise.” Lanced blushed again. What was it with all this blushing?

“What’s your favourite dream?” Hunk’s voice became soft, suddenly, and Lance never felt more at home than in that moment.

“I’ll tell you about it another time.” Lanced kissed him again. “All I can say is that it involves a whole lot less clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really love brownies tbh


End file.
